


The One I Love

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Able Team - Freeform, BSAA NAB, CNN News, Injured Soldier, Inspired by ‘The One I Love’ by David Gray, Live and love, Loss, M/M, Memories, SOU - Freeform, Strong Language, left alone, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: An abandoned BSAA soldier lies badly wounded. As he flits in and out of consciousness, he looks back on his life and his love.
Relationships: Lieutenant/Captain
Kudos: 6





	The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short inspired by the David Gray song ‘The One I Love’. (video below) There are some very poignant lines in it, and I’ve adapted them slightly to weave them into this story. My thanks to the songwriters David Gray and Craig McClune. I just wanted to write something sad (!!) and this is it.

Fuck! This hurts. More than I ever thought it would. Funny, you start to think you’re invincible, them BOOM! Where are you boys? Captain? Shit, I hope you’re Ok! Did you get out before the barrage hit? Sorry, I got a bit distracted back here. Wherever here is. An ancient temple? Abandoned now, like me. Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Guess I need to sort myself out, huh? I don’t know if my comms are working. I’ll just carry on talking. Right, back to basics. Stop the bleeding, start the breathing. Well, one out of two’s not bad … At least I’m breathing. Argh! Tourniquet, tourniquet! Can’t reach my first-aid kit … then improvise dammit! Alright, my shemagh … Gah, so much for good luck. Shit! Too many holes … biggest first then. Ungh! Now, what’s next? Oh yeah, protect the wound, treat for shock. Wound, singular? Let me count them. Heh, heh! I’m cluster fucked … !

_“… And this news just coming in as I speak … The BSAA have reported within the last half-hour that a soldier is missing, believed killed in action, during their current operation in Cambodia. Initial reports say a Special Operations Unit of the North American Branch was overrun by so-called bio-organic weapons, leaving the soldier trapped. Details of the soldier’s identity are being withheld until next-of-kin have been informed. We will bring you more on this breaking story in our morning cast. This is Kate Bolduan for CNN News …”_

****************

“We go back! We extract him.”

“Calm down Cap! That mortar landed right on his position. You’d only be putting more lives in danger, including your own.”

“Shove it Sergeant! I’ll fly the damn bird back myself … !”

“You’ll have to get past me first.”

“Me too Cap.”

“Then so help me God I will!”

“Sarge is right Sir. He’s gone. I’m sorry. We’re all sorry, but there’s nothing you can do.”

“No! It’s not an option. You can either assist me, or get the fuck out of my way!”

****************

Still here … did I fall asleep? No, it’s probably the shock. Must’ve been a lucky hit, Bastards! Bad news for me, but better for the boys. Oh Christ, I hope you all got out safely. And you Cap, don’t get mad, please? Just get even, for the BSAA. That’s what it’s all about, right? The cause, not us as individuals. You’ll get another right-hand … meet someone new even. Ngh, I hope they love you half as good as I did. You deserve it. Am I delirious? Almost certainly. What was next? Did I do that? Try and remember! Um, protect the wounds … Well, the ones I can see. Ok, then what? Treat for shock, that was it. Morphine. Can I reach it? Pull it out the pouch with my mouth. Oops, steady boy! Yeah, I got it! Now what? Just have to bite down on it I suppose. And try not to eat the glass. Heh, heh, heh, who the fuck cares? Bleh! Now, take stock. What have I got? More to the point, what can I use? Can’t reach my rifle. My pistol then? It’ll have to do. Save a bullet? No, I’ll take one last J'avo with me. I wanna’ cost them.

Morphine’s finally kickin’ in. Quicker intravenously I guess, perhaps I should’ve poured over me? Still. So tired. Gonna’ close my eyes for a while Cap …

Ah, there you are Babe, running through this life like a field of snow. Remember? When we went hiking? You plowed a way through that drift ahead of me, so I could walk easily, it was so … Shit! What was that? Uh-oh, they’re ranging me now, using red tracer. Clever little BOWs. It’s kinda’ graceful, arcing in slow motion, gliding towards me. It’s getting dark … I’ll send a little prayer out to ya, if you send me one back Captain. Deal?

Ow! That’s bright! Is it a star? Or maybe it’s an Angel? Tell the big repo man in the sky and the stars above that you’re the one I love. Just so they know when I get there. Oops, heh, heh! My bad. It’s just a parachute flare. Fuckers never did see well in the dark, till now. My senses must be shutting down. Shame, I’d hoped my sight would be the last to go. I’ve always lived by that. Now I’m gonna die by it. Guess I’ll just have to suck it up.

At least I can still hear. There, listen. Did you hear that too? Very faint. A Dragunov, Soviet sniper’s rifle, it’s bullets whispering gently through the new green leaves. Guess it must be summer here, not like home, eh? Are they trying to flush me out? Don’t they know I can’t use my legs? Stupid assholes! There’s things I might have said Cap, but I didn’t. Too much awe, too much respect. Simple cowardice? I dunno’ Only wish I could, now I’m leaking life faster than I’m losing blood. I’ll tell the repo man, you’re the one I love. Yee-Hee!

Gah! Sorry, it hurts. Not the dying, I mean that’s a bitch too, no, losing you. All that stuff left unsaid. That you’re the one I love … did I say that already? Remember San Francisco? I took you to The Castro, the look on your face! And that little French bistro … what was it called? Bisou! Yeah, that was it! You had pan seared tuna and I had steak and fries, what else? And we shared dessert afterwards. And after that …

Uhh, is that another flare? I can’t see. There’s a new noise. Is it you Cap? Have you come to pull me out? I can’t tell, the light’s so bright. Or is this it? The final curtain? Don’t see paradise, don’t see no fiery hell. Just the lights up bright Babe, in the Bay Hotel. Oh, do you remember that vacation? Another noise. Next wave’s coming in, like an ocean roar. We danced, ha! Well, that was one word for it. Won’t you take my hand now, Captain, once more on that old dance-floor? We can Gangnam style, do it hand in glove. Call me, maybe? FRIES from above? Come and save me Captain, you’re the one I love … the one I love.

****************

Comms? Where’s my … Agh, there it is! “Command? Command, I’m here, I’m here!”

“Hang in there soldier!”

“Cap? Is that really you?”

“Say again ABLE …”

“It’s the morphine, I’m woozy Cap. Where are you … ?”

“We’re coming, hold on!”

“… the one I love …”

“You’re breaking up. Say again your last.”

“You’re the one I love Cap. The one I love … Argh! Sorry, here they come again!”

“Hang on! That’s an order! You hear me dammit? Hang on!”

“… I love you … …

"ABLE 2, come in please! ABLE 2 respond!”

… …

****************

_“… Here are the CNN morning news headlines. Overnight, the North American Branch of BSAA confirmed the death of one of their soldiers in Cambodia. A Special Operations Unit marksman, he was named as twenty six year old Lieutenant …”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (though not chronologically) in a new series about ‘Able Team’, an SOU in the BSAA NAB. It is set in a different AU to my normal storylines. However, any resemblance between ‘Able’ and ‘Alpha’ is purely intentional.


End file.
